1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a water bottle, and more particular to a beverage bottle integrated with an accessible station not only providing a window cavity for accommodating an object having an appropriate size, such as a portable electronic device, with protection feature but also allowing the user to quickly access the portable electronic device in the accessible station.
2. Description of Related Arts
Water is essential for the human body to function for maintaining the health and integrity of every cell in the body, wherein water plays a main role in the body to perform virtually every metabolic process. Especially for exercisers, the goal of drinking water before, during, and post-workout is to prevent dehydration and maintain performance. Therefore, almost all exercisers would like to carry their own water bottles to ensure the water quality for personal health and hygiene purpose.
More and more people are willing to go to a fitness center because there are different training-related equipments to strength different parts of the body. At the mean time, they must carry their personal items, such as keys, wallet, mobile phone, and water bottle, during workout. For convenience, they will carry a bag to store all the personal items. In addition, most of the training-related equipments provide a holder to hold the water container, such that people can drink water as they need during workout. However, some people may feel anxious that they cannot hear the phone ring when the phone is stored in the bag as an example. As a result, they will place the phone on any surface of the training-related equipment.
Cyclists, as another example, would like to carry a water bottle and an accessory, such as GPS or mobile phone during riding. Therefore, a bottle holder becomes a standard feature for most bicycles to hold the water bottle. However, the cyclists must purchase an added-on holder to hold the accessory onto the bicycle.
The common concern for the exercisers is that the mobile phone or other electronic devices cannot be well protected. Especially for the smart phone, the touch screen thereof can be easily cracked by simply dropping on the floor. Therefore, the phone should be well-protected and easy accessible during workout.